1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally wireless communication security, and more particularly to a method and system for improving client server transmission over fading channel with wireless location and authentication technology via electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication and network technologies have advanced with an accelerating rate. How to integrate, apply, improve, and manage wireless communication and computer server technology advancement in industry and economic development always remains a challenge.
Although network communication has become prevalent in people's lives, how to enable secure data transmission in the global context with wireless terminals presents another area of need.